Framed
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: They've all been framed of one thing or another. Now, they're all in detention. But, who really did it? Now, they've gotta figure it out, before they're expelled from school. Original idea belongs to ItsStephanyx3's story Detention for what?
1. Character Bios

Framed Character Bios

A/N: This is just a fancy way of explaining what the characters are like in the story. Also, this story was inspired by **ItsStephanyx3's** original story, **Detention for what?** I loved it. And I know you would too. Features Jurato, Takumi and Takari. This story has two out of three of those pairings. This story is greatly different. The pairings included Taiora, Jenruki, Takari and Takumi.

**4L3X RU550**

Hey there, losers. Welcome to high school. Also known as prison. The name, Miami Beach High. Its right next to the hottest, most popular beach in Miami. Now then, this is a story about several kids that get detention. But for what reason? I'm not going to tell you who I am, but I am going to tell you about the kids that are going to be featured in this tale. First, the two seniors of the group. Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi.

Tai. Quarterback and captain of the football team. I know him. He's one of my good friends. Simply cause I keep meeting him in detention. He's also a total player. Last time I met him, he told me he just broken up with his shortest term girlfriend yet. Doesn't have a new one yet, but, knowing him, he's already got his sights set on someone. But, he is still pretty popular.

Now for Sora. She also pretty popular. She's also head cheerleader. But she isn't some stuck up bitch like the rest of them. Straight A student. Before this tale, she'd never seen the four walls of the detention room before. But, then again, not a lot o' kids have. Also co editor of the yearbook with Rika.

Couple of sophomores as well. TK Takaishi and Kari Kamiya, Tai's lil' sis.

TK. Odd kid. Little brother of that rockstar, what his face...Matt. Nice kid. Never gotten in trouble before. He's also the editor of the school's newspaper. He's good friends with Henry. You'll get to know who he is in a moment.

Kari. The quiet, shy photographer of the newspaper crew. Head of the photographers actually. She also takes the pictures for the yearbook. Straight A kid like Sora.

Four Freshmen. Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Takuya Kanbara and the new girl, Zoe Orimoto.

Henry is a quiet, B+ student who is the head journalist of the newspaper. Best buds with TK.

Rika. Cool kid. Met her a few times. Wouldn't say we're buds though. Maybe if she gets pissed off a bit more and ends up in detention, then I'd get to know her. Did I mention that me, Tai and Takuya are regulars there? Well, we're talkin' 'bout Rika right now. She's editor of the Yearbook, plus close friends with Sora. And like I just said, if you piss her off, she gets a one way ticket to the detention room.

Takky. What a kid. The baddest freshman since Tai. Pulls the biggest pranks since the last biggest prank, which can never be topped, by the way. Which would be Tai's moving Teacher's Lounge. They never caught him, so that's why he still walks the halls. And, when Takuya ain't ditching school to go see the latest movies or buy the most current in men's...literature, he's captain of the soccer team. Led them to 16 finals. And if you're wondering how, the team's continued on since elementary.

And finally, there's the new girl, Zoe. She's quiet and shy like Kari, one of her friends. In fact, she's one of very few lucky new kids that get friends when they first start at a new school. Anyway, she's the newspapers agony aunt. You know, that column in the paper with her picture and a saying beneath it that says, "Aunt Zoe's here to help." It's so sad and cheesy. She's also in charge of the School Records section of the yearbook. I'm in it. I've got the record of the most detentions in a year. I've held it since elementary. If you can beat my record, I'd beat you up and regain my record.

Now that you know about these kids, you have firsthand knowledge on them. That way, you know who's who and what who's like. Ok, I've done that, now in about three seconds-

"Miss. Rinohe, it's time to make your appointment for tomorrow."

Comin' Jenny.


	2. Chapter 1

Framed Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter features the calling to the office. I'll try and make it funny, but I doubt my funny bone.

By the way, most of the names of the teachers are their actual names. For example, Ms. Hippie's name, blame her father. He changed it.

**Love**

"Good Morning, students. This is your principal, Principal Willow. I have an important announcement. There are two assemblies today. I ask that you avoid hall 16, due to an incident. And, speaking of the incident, could the following students please come to my office. Tai and Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, TK Takaishi, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Zoe Orimoto and *sigh* Takuya Kanbara." A certain brunette/blonde haired girl's eyebrows arched, as she swung back in her seat to look at the boy behind her.

"Yo Takky, whadya do to get called to Jenny's office? You were in school yesterday." Takuya shrugged.

"Nuthin'. Ms. Hippie in social can say I was in." Amon chuckled.

"Yeah. She actually had a heart attack when she saw you. I wouldn't be surprised if her ticker ticked its last tick." The boy chuckled. Before he stood up and walked out the door. Amon stayed swinging in her seat, waiting for another announcement to say she could leave for her 'appointment'.

**Love**

"What did you do this time Tai? And what did you do to get me dragged into whatever you did?" Tai shrugged.

"In all honesty, I did nothing. I'm still planning out my latest prank. Although I'm thinking of giving it to Takuya." Kari looked like she was going to reply, but then shook her head against it.

"Whatever, just, whatever you've done, tell Principal Willow that I had nothing to do with it. Everyone knows me as the 'quiet, shy girl' and as much as I'm not, I want to keep that reputation. Its better 'quiet, shy girl' than a total loser!" Tai stopped with a confused look on his face. Kari kept walking until a few steps away from him. She stopped, turned and blinked.

"What?" Tai put on a small smile.

"You know, you never used to care about your reputation back in elementary. And you used to be naturally shy." His smile waned.

"What happened?"

**Love**

"What did we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Well you should!"

"How? I've never gotten in trouble before!"

"Well, never again. That kid that spends all day in the detention room, Amon, I've met her a few times but all times, she's creeped me out. I don't want to go back there. She's friends with those two bad boys, Tai and Takuya."

"Oh, she sounds...nice?"

"Not."

**Love**

"So you think we should change the layout of the paper?"

"Yeah. Couple of kids have told me they're bored with the look now. And several have given me great ideas."

"Ok, we'll look into it when we get back to the newspaper office."

"Yeah, but why do you think we're being called to the office?"

"Dunno. But it's got to be something to do with the paper cause we've done nothing wrong."

**Love**

Zoe paced outside the principal's office, nervous. She looked up when she heard several footsteps coming towards her.

"Kari! Why are you here?" she ran up to the brunette and gave her a hug.

"I dunno. Me and Tai were just called here." All the kids started muttering, "Same here." Principal Willow opened her door and barked, "Sit down!" When Zoe went to sit down, she growled, "Not you!" Zoe stayed standing until the principal hissed, "My office!" Zoe shuffled to the door, but stopped to look at the other kids before she entered.

**Love**

"Where were you 1st and 2nd period?" Zoe jumped as the principal almost shouted the question before she even had a chance to enter the room.

"Um uh-"

"LIAR!" Zoe literally jumped back and hit the door.

"Call in Takuya." When Zoe hesitated, she sighed, pressed a button on the keyboard, and said, "The boy having a spitting contest with the senior." She pressed another button and shouted through a mic, "Kanbara! Kamiya! Stop the spitting contest!" Then, she released the button, clasped her hands and flashed Zoe a smile, making her come to the conclusion that Principal Willow was crazy or had some sort of split personality disorder.

**Love**

"Um, Takuya?" The boy looked in the direction of the door, where he saw a pretty blonde step out.

"Principal Willow wants to see you now." He nodded, and winked at the girl as he passed her, causing her to roll her eyes, but blush at the same time.

**Love**

"You wanted to see me, Jenny?"

"Yes, Mr. Kanbara, I did."

"So, what do you-"

"Where were you 1st and 2nd period?"

"Well, I was-"

"LIAR! Well, it's expected from you." Takuya blinked.

"But Amon can prove-"

"STOP LYING! Call in Miss. Nonaka." Takuya waited, not sure why but eventually, he shrugged and shouted as he left, "Hey Nonaka, Jenny wants to see you." Principal Willow waited a few moments before the redhead stepped into the office and sat down.

"Now, Miss. Nonaka, where were you 1st and 2nd period?" she asked calmly. She didn't answer, jut looked at her. Then, when she was about to ask again, Rika pulled two earplugs out of her ears.

"I'm sorry, what?" She pointed to the plugs, which Rika had set down on the desk.

"Why?"

"'Cause I have this English teacher that shouts a lot, and I have her today. And I heard how loud you were shouting so I put them in." The teacher nodded. Then asked, "So, Rika, where were you 1st and 2nd period?" Rika held up a finger and put in the earplugs. Then she said,

"Well..." she stopped, just in time for the teacher to scream, "LIAR!" Rika pulled out the earplugs and asked, "Call in Tai?" It was quiet until the principal shrugged.

"Sure."

**Love**

The senior walked into the room, sat in the seat, and put hi feet on the desk. The principal merely disregarded his attitude, used to it. The boy smiled.

"Jennifer."

"Tai."

"So, before you ask, I was..." She leaned forward and asked, "Was what?"

"I know you're just going to shout, "LIAR" before I finish, so..."

"Oh, ok. *ahem* LIAR! Call in your sister."

**Love**

After all the interviews, Sora left the office with the principal behind her.

"Well, since you all refuse to tell the truth, I'm afraid to give you all detention." She paused as most of the kids screamed, "What? I can't get detention! I've never gotten detention before!" Tai and Takuya just sat back and shrugged. When the yells of protest didn't quiet done, the principal held up hand and everyone was silent.

"It's only for a day, and, since some of you are first timers, it won't go on your records." She waited for the sighs of relief. All but Tai, Takuya and Rika did so.

"As for you three, it's still only for a day, but it goes on your records." She waited. The three muttered things like, "Sure. Wouldn't accept nothin' else. Understandable."

"Now then, you would normally be going to the detention room, but due to someone" she directed the 'someone' at Takuya, "thinking it'd be a good idea to practise for their chemistry test in there, you will have to take detention in the teachers' lounge while the detention room is getting re-built. Now, follow me."

**Love**

"Ok kids, don't destroy anything. We teachers still need this room." The teens looked around, mesmerized. The walls and floor were covered in velvet, the floor red, the walls green. There was a hot tub, and a huge LCD Plasma TV. It covered an entire wall. There was even a desk.

"What's the desk for?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, that's in case teachers have a ton of work to do, but they don't want to hang around noisy, bratty, snotty children." Sora turned and asked, "Where are the teachers supposed to spend recess and lunch if we're in the lounge?"

"That's the good part. This," she motioned to the room, "is actually the spare lounge. The actually teachers lounge is more extravagant and it's won many awards. In fact, it's won 1st place 13 years in a row." The kids blinked. She smiled.

"Bye!" And left, slamming the door. A few moments later, they heard an announcement.

"Miss. Rinohe, it's time for your appointment. Please go to the teachers' lounge." The kids all shared a look. Zoe voiced the thought on everyone's mind.

"What did we do?"


End file.
